A new day at a new place
by soon2be-Guardian
Summary: Rose and Mason have been friends for as long as they remember. What happens when they go to college and meet the gang from Vampire academy Friendships will be tested, enemies made and romances pursued. Please Read and Review. Rated T just incase.


_**Hey guys another story from me. Let me know if you like this one because i'm not sure if i will continue, i just want to know if you like it.  
>Ok so i don't own Vampire Academy. The AMazing and talented Richelle Mead does.<strong>_

_**So... Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_I looked over at the stunning man in front of me. DAMN he is hot.  
>"Hey care for a massage pretty lady" my answer delayed due to the gorgeous smile playing on his lips.<br>"s-s-sure, that sounds nice" I gave him my man eating smile.  
>The young man sauntered over to me, positioned himself behind me and slowly begin to rub my shoulders.<br>"Mmmmhm tha…"_

"ROSE, WAKE UP" I flung my arm out trying to make contact with whoever was trying to wake me from that amazing dream.

"Come on Rosie; get that pretty little ass of yours out of bed." Ugh I finally seemed to recognize the voice of my best friend.

"Hey Mase, just a little warning get the hell out of my room and don't wake me up again." I said in a sickly sweet voice while giving him my best death glare. A smile was playing at his lips, but in no time it turned into outright laughter.

"You know me better than that Rosie; your glares don't work on me. Now as I said get that pretty little ass of yours up now, or I might just have to resort to brute force."  
>Mason Ashford has been my best friend since we were four and my mother abandoned me with his mother, since then we have been best friends, and inseparable. All our pranks that we pulled on our teachers, just made us bond even more.<p>

"Well seeing as you put it that way… NO." I groaned as I covered my head with the blanket. Suddenly the warmth of my blanket was ripped away from me and replaced by the chill of air, and the fingers of Mase tickling me. Shit my one weakness that only he knows.

" Told you I would use brute force" he whispered in my ear.

"Mase." I said while giggling "Please stop. I-I-I will get up now."

"That's my girl." I playfully smacked his chest. I looked at my clock and realized that I only had an hour to get ready for my first day of college. Ugh great another four years of having to learn stupid shit.

" Oh God. I don't want to have to do this." I sobbed, I looked away from him. He must have realised that this was serious seeing as though I never, ever cry.

"Hey, hey. Shhhhh. What's wrong Rosie?"

" I am so worried, that it will happen again." I gazed at him remembering that flashes through my mind as I was bashed by my previous boyfriend Jesse. He would abuse me and then as I tried to leave he would throw me down and rape me, while I begged for it to stop. As soon as I broke it off, he would follow me around at school, abuse me verbally and once physically.

_Flashback_

_I had just left my Biology class and was on my way to lunch, when Jesse stepped out in front of me. I felt my heart rate accelerate as I stared into those murderous blue eyes._

_"Hey there, whore."_

_"What d-d-do you want Jesse?"_

_"What do you think skank; I want you to pay for embarrassing me. I think you deserve to have everything you love taken away." I stood the frightened of what could happen, careful not to aggravate him I kept my mouth shut and avoided eye contact. I was about to respond to his comment when I saw his fist flying towards my stomach, I let out a cry as the impact caused me to fall back into the wall behind me. The beatings just continued until a voice called out to Jesse._

_"Get your filthy, disrespectful hands off her you son of a bitch." Jesse spun around as Mason was sprinting towards us. Once he reached us his fist flew out and connected with Jesse's nose, a sickening crunch followed suit as blood spurted form his nose. Mason looked at me and observed my injuries, taking in the sight of my developing bruises, Mason picked me up and headed towards the infirmary._

_"Rose, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there earlier, lots of this could have been stopped."I couldn't respond my sobs were just uncontrollable, and tears were pouring down my face._

_End Flashback._

Mason was studying me intently, watching my facial expressions change.

"Rose you know that I will not let that happen again. I will keep an eye on you so nothing happens that will cause you pain."

"I know Mase, I know." I smiled through the tears that had developed in my eyes, throughout this time.

"Now come on its time for you to get dressed, seeing as if I stay for this I will get slapped I shall make my leave." That got me to laugh.

"Alright Mase. I'll be out soon." I decided seeing as it was my first day I would dress hot. I looked through my closet and spotted my favorite outfit. Denim shorts and a blood red tank top that showed off my midriff, along with my belly button piercing and black pumps. I walked into my bathroom and started to curl my waist length hair. The makeup I chose to use was black Smokey eye shadow, a light layer of foundation and lip gloss. I studied myself in the mirror, boy did I look good. Hopefully I can get a few guys drooling.

Mason and I arrived at the campus, I looked around and saw a lot of guys drooling and their girlfriends slapping them and throwing a glare at me. God its not my fault you can't control you own boyfriends. Ha serves them right. I looked over at Mason and saw a smirk forming on his lips, ha he of course always agrees with me. Even if I don't say it. Mason and I continued to walk through the court yard of College, I gazed over to the side observing a café that sold doughnuts. Yum. Got to love doughnuts. I continued to walk not paying attention to my surroundings, Mason of course was watching where we were going.

"Rose, look out" Umph. I fell back into Masons arms and saw a pretty blonde fall to the ground.

"Shit, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. My bad" I got a better look at the girl she was awfully tall, had gorgeous jade green eyes, long platinum blonde hair, super model body too.

"Hi I'm Rose" I smiled towards the girl dusting herself off.

"I'm Lissa, sorry about running into you. I was just concentrating on getting to class." She flashed a toothy smile my way as I introduced Mason.

"Oh by the way this is Mason." Mason threw this hand to his heart faking hurt.

"Rosie how can you only just remember me, you know that I am your best friend." I slapped his chest and turned towards Lissa, who was smirking at our exchange. Looking at her expression I blushed and looked down.

"So are you two together?" She asked with curious eyes.

"NO, no, we have known each other since we were little. We've been best friends for years." She smirked and nodded, not fully believing me.

"Hey what classes are you taking? I'm in Zoology, Culinary science, Algebra 1&2 along with calculus."  
>I observed my list and saw that we had three of the same classes.<p>

"I am with you in three of yours; Zoology, Algebra 1&2 and calculus, along with gym" I saw her smile as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me off with her. I looked back and smirked at Mason.

"Bye bye Mase" He flipped me off as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Lissa where are you dragging me to?" I was still stumbling along being pulled effortlessly by a petite girl, that I have only just met, even though I feel like we have been friends for years.

"We are going to sit in the court yard for a while and get to know each other, I don't know why but I feel like I have known you for ages, so I want to actually know you." Both of us came to a halt, while I remained standing she plopped herself down on the damp grass. She looked at me expectantly and I quickly followed suit.

"Don't worry Lissa; I actually feel the same way about you like we have an invisible bond. So seeing as we are settled what do you want to know?" Excitement crossed her face as a fluent string of questions flew out her mouth.

"What's your full name? How old are you? How did you and Mason meet? Do you have a boyfriend? Where did you grow up? What's your family like?" Finally she stopped for a breath and I cut her off before any more flew out of that little mouth.

" Ok, ok. To answer your questions, my name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but never call me Rosemarie. Or else. I am 18, When I was younger my mother left me with Mason's mother, we became friends quickly after. No I don't have a boyfriend I've been avoiding those for previous reasons. I grew up in Montana. Well seeing as my mother abandoned me, and I have never met my father I wouldn't know what they are like really, apart from their lack of care for their daughter. What about you?"

" I am Vasilissa Dragomir, I am also 18. I have a boyfriend his name Christian Ozera, I will introduce you later. I also grew up in Montana, but in the outskirts. I have always lived with my parents and my brother Andre. We still have a house in Montana. My brother is 20, and also goes here. My mum and dad are both really caring an accepting that's about it." I looked at her shocked that she didn't take a breath throughout that whole speech.

"Whoa Lissa, you need to take breaths more often." I smirked at the blush forming on her cheeks. My mind wandered to Jesse while Lissa was explaining details about Christian to me. Those horrible memories of bashings brought tears to my eyes, traitor tears. The only person who has seen me cry is Mason and I really don't want to change that.

"Rose are you ok? Why are you crying, did I say something wrong?" She studied me intently as I tried to compose myself and let out a smooth lie.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to see Mason." I smiled weakly at her as I got up off the ground. I turned around in search of the only person who could help me through the pain. Tears started to fall freely down my face blurring my vision, causing me to walk into a familiar chest. Mason.

"Rose, what's wrong? You were fine before." His eyes were scanning my face, he wiped away my tears with his thumb, instantly calming me.

"I thought about Jesse, and all the beatings that…" Damn it why is it that when I am vulnerable I stupidly let out secrets not even he knows of.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **ALL** THE BEATINGS ROSE?" He growled. Mason never raised his voice at me, I cowered back, slowly moving further away from him as a steady stream of tears were falling down my face. He recognized how afraid I was and instantly compassion and sorrow filled his eyes.

"Rose." He lifted up my face "Why didn't you tell me it happened more than, that time at school?" Before I could answer he pulled me into a comforting hug and pulled us onto the grass, me sitting on his lap.

"What happened Rose? How often did this occur?" I looked his in the eyes and realised that I had to tell him. Many emotions flashed through his eyes. Compassion. Sorrow. Anger. And Love.

"It always happened since we started dating. After a month of dating, he wanted to have sex but seeing as we were only 16 I didn't want to. When I refused Jesse started hitting me and as I tried to leave he hit the back of my head, causing my vision to blur. While I couldn't defend myself 100%, he pushed me down on his bed and rapped me as I was crying and begging him to stop. This continued for about three times a week for months, until one day at school I broke up with him in front of his friends, that's when the verbal abuse and that incident occurred." I looked up to study Mason's reactions. Shock and Guilt passed over his face.

"Why didn't you tell me when it was happening? I would have beaten the living shit out of that douche bag. I could of helped stop most of this." I bowed my head not wanting to admit I was scared to tell him all of the details.

"I was scared to tell you."I whispered barely audible. But what I said registered and he looked into my eyes.

"You could have told me, I would have protected you. You shouldn't be scarred of me."

"I know Mase, but it was just so hard, I don't think I could even admit it to myself at the time."

"Oh Rosie, if I see that little prick ever again I will kill the little shit for ever doing something like that to you." He wrapped his arms around me in a comforting gesture. After sitting like that for ages we decided it was time to head to our classes. I pushed myself up off of Mason, and pulled him with me. We started to walk in the same direction seeing as we had the same first class.

"Rose I met some people that I want you to meet, we were talking while you were with Lissa." I nodded to him as he directed me to a small group of guys and a few girls. Mason stopped at smiled at the group of people now observing me. I then realised that my make up would be really messed up. I looked down as I noticed someone handing me a tissue I looked up and smiled at Lissa while wiping away my tears.

"Thanks" I shot her an awkward smile. I looked around at the rest of the group there were four guys and two girls plus Lissa.

"Guys this is my best friend Rose." He inclined his head towards me.

"Rose this is Eddie" he said pointing to the toned boy with light brown hair and eyes.

"This is his girlfriend Mia." He said looking at the young looking doll girl on his arm.

"Hey" I said offering them a smile.

"Hi Rose." They said in unison, they made a really cute couple. Well at least they have successful relationships.

"This is Adrian." Towards this guy I noticed that Mason had a bit of a glare. I looked at the tall guy with dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Why hello gorgeous, what a pleasure to meet you." I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Uhhh, yeah hi. Talk like that again and I will hand you a beating you will never forget." I gave him my trademark smirk. That caused a round of laughter in the group.

"You know I like them a little feisty."

"Yeah and I think I would like you better with a broken nose." Ha his face paled at that comment and that just caused my smirk to grow even bigger.

"Ivashkov, you had better shut up and keep you comments to yourself. Now Rose seeing as you know Lissa there is no need to introduce you two, but the guy beside her Christian Ozera." I looked at Lissa's boyfriend; he was cute ice blue eyes and jet black hair. He was also tall, but that's not strange for people to be taller than me considering how short I am.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you Lissa has told me so much about you." I glanced over at her blushing figure. They were made for each other.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too Rose. Lissa said she met a new girl today." I laughed of course she did. Her cheeks went a deeper shade of red. Aww cute.  
>Mason then directed his view to the remaining two people. A skanky looking girl with the same eyes and hair as Christian. They must be related. She was clinging onto a gorgeous looking man, around 6ft 7, with shoulder length brown hair, deep brown eyes and he wore a cowboy duster. Interesting choice with the coat.<p>

"This is Dimitri and his girlfriend Tasha, she is also Christians sister." I smiled at them, and in return got a glare from Tasha. Wow possessive much. I didn't even bother saying hi to these two. I don't know what it is but I just didn't care about them.

"Hi Rose. It's nice to meet you." I just looked at Dimitri and puzzled about his accent. Mason leaned over and whispered.

"He's Russian." Oh that makes sense. I still didn't dignify him with a response but turned and started talking with Lissa, apologizing for my abrupt departure. She looked at me with a puzzled expression, wanting to know why I just ignored Tasha and Dimitri. I gave her a look saying I would explain latter. Although I didn't quite have a reason for not liking them, apart from the glare Tasha sent my way.  
>Why did I not trust them? Well mainly why didn't I trust Tasha?<br>What's her problem?

DPOV

I was talking with Tasha and the rest of our gang when a new guy walked up to us. He had spiky red hair, he was reasonably tall and had blue eyes.

"Hey man, I'm Dimitri. You new here?"

" Yeah I am, nice to meet you Dimitri. I am Mason." He looked around at the rest of our group. I strode over to him and started to introduce him to the gang.

"This is, Eddie and his girlfriend Mia. Adrian. Christian and his sister who is my girlfriend Tasha." They all said their 'heys'. Mason sent them all a smile.

"Sorry guys but I really need a coffee I will be back in a minute. Hopefully I will have someone to introduce you guys to. My best friend." Mason walked off towards the coffee shop.

"Hey Christian where is Lissa." He looked around the court yard.

"I dunno. Wait there she is. Hey babe." Lissa skipped towards the group. Christian giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey. Guess what I met this new girl. Her name is Rose and she is the nicest girl I have met in ages. She is also really pretty." Tasha snorted at this.

"Yeah right, she's probably some ugly bitch." Lissa frowned at the same time I did.

"You don't even know her Tasha." Lissa growled Christian put his arm around Lissa's instantly calming her down.

"Tasha don't be rude, she might be really nice." She glanced over at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry Dimka. I know that was mean of me." I could tell it was fake, and that really pissed me off.

"Yeah whatever." I looked back down the path where mason left, seeing him approach with a gorgeous girl in tow. She had extremely beautiful exotic looks. Dark brown eyes, with brown almost black waist length hair. She was shorter than most people. I also noticed that she had a tear stained face. She soon realised this and looked down. I saw Lissa move towards her and give her a tissue.

"Thanks." She shot her an awkward smile, while trying to wipe her face making it look better. Either way she was beautiful.  
>She directed her gaze to the rest of the group and mason started introductions.<p>

"Guys this is my best friend Rose." He inclined his head towards the girl by his side. Oh this was his best friend.

"Rose this is Eddie."Mason pointed in his direction. She studied him.

"This is his girlfriend Mia" rose offered them a smile.

"Hey"

"Hi Rose" The said this in unison. Mason looked towards Adrian and gave him a small glare. She studied him intently.

" This is Adrian."

"Why hello there gorgeous, what a pleasure to meet you." She looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Uhhh, yeah hi. Talk like that again and I will hand you a beating you will never forget." The smirk that followed through our whole group into a round of laughter, well  
>except for Tasha.<p>

"You know I like them a little feisty."

"Yeah and I think I would like you better with a broken nose." I glanced over at Adrian, noticing that his face had paled. Hmm I like her; no one ever puts Adrian in his place. Well it's about time. I turned my gaze back towards noticing that her smirk had grown.

"Ivashkov, you had better shut up and keep your comments to yourself. Now Rose seeing as you know Lissa there is no need to introduce you two, but the guy beside her is Christian Ozera." Oh so this was the girl that Lissa met, huh what a coincidence. She gazed at Christian.

"Hey it's nice to meet you Lissa has told me so much about you." Lissa started to blush, so she told Rose more than just the basics.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too Rose. Lissa said she met a new girl today." Rose laughed at this as Lissa blushed a deeper red. Mason soon directed his view towards Tasha and myself, she observed us both, taking in our looks as she did the others.

"This is Dimitri and his girlfriend Tasha; she is also Christian's sister." She smiled at us and I noticed Tasha send a glare her way, god she is so rude. She didn't say anything so I started off.

"Hi Rose. It's nice to meet you." She just stared at us and then directed her gaze toward Lissa making small talk and just ignored me and Tasha. Lissa looked at her wondering what was wrong.  
>What did I do wrong?<p>

RPOV

I pulled Lissa away from the group, I was overwhelmed by her desire to confront me about my behavior.

"Lissa, ask away." I shouldn't have been so happy to take her questions seeing as I still didn't know the answer.

"Why were you so rude to Dimitri and Tasha? And yes I did see the glare that Tasha gave you, and I agree that was quite rude of her. But why Dimitri? He was kind and polite, yet you just ignore him."My mind was still puzzling on how to answer that. Why did I ignore him? He was really nice. Was I jealous of Tasha? Did I just over react? Or was something about him not right? But I still couldn't come up with a definite answer.

" Liss to tell you the truth, I don't know. I just feel as though I can't trust either of them. Yeah sure he might be too hot for words, but I just get an off feeling about him. I know that I am probably over reacting, but if it changes then I will be nice and actually acknowledge his existence." Lissa still looked skeptical but accepted my answer as a reasonable one.

"Look Rose Dimitri is a really nice guy and he treats his friends well. Tasha is another story, she will hate you if you get between her and Dimitri. To tell you the truth he doesn't really like her anyway, but she just won't let him dump her." I was puzzled at Lissa's comment, why would you go out with someone if you don't love them. I mean it's not like I can talk my boyfriend abused me, but the truth is I still loved him, even when he beat me. Plus how can you refuse to be dumped, I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way.

"Lissa, if he doesn't love her or even like her, then why is he still with her? And please don't tell me she doesn't let him dump her, I really don't think that she has a say in the matter."

"Rose, he feels like he has an obligation to date her, I don't know why though. But he does. Believe me he has tried to dump her but boy is she persistent, I think that he has tried about five times, yet she just acts like nothing has happened. Seeing as she is Christian's sister I feel like I need to be nice but it is so hard and I actually think that I hate her. I mean even Christian doesn't like her, she is a slut and has cheated on dimitri numerous times. But being the nice guy that he is, he turns a blind eye." Wow I really did not see that coming, how could you cheat on a guy like Dimitri, he's hot and the way that Lissa describes him, makes him seem really nice.  
>This just rolled over and over in my head.<br>Why cheat on Dimitri? Maybe my problem isn't him but Tasha.

"Rose, hey can I talk to you?" I turned around to face the person that called my name.

Dimitri. He stood there watching me expectantly waiting for an answer. Shit, I don't feel like this now, but oh well.

"Sure." He turned around and motioned for me to follow. I glanced at Lissa; she sent me a look saying 'Good luck'. I smiled and quickened my pace to match Dimitri's. He continued to walk to a bench and then gracefully sat down. I slowed to a stop in front of him, watching the emotions that flew through his eye, all of them were unrecogniseable because, he put on a stone face masking all of his emotions.

"Well, stop wasting my time. What do you want?" I know it seemed bitchy but he wanted to talk to me and now he's just sitting there.

"Rose. Why don't you like me? You were so nice to everyone but me and Tasha." I studied him intently, wondering why he thought I didn't like him. I mean it wasn't like that I just, I don't know.

"Look Dimitri I never said I didn't like you it's just, well I don't know. You and Tasha, well I just get this strange feeling around you. I can't explain it, something's just different. But Tasha on the other hand I definitely don't like. If she keeps glaring at me and being a bitch I will seriously wipe that glare off her well… ugly face." While he was contemplating my answer I studied him more intently, his shoulder length hair was tied at the nape of his neck, he had an extremely muscular body and the way he carried himself looked so graceful even with his height. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as Dimitris spoke.

"Wow, really Rose that's childish. You ignore me because you feel weird around me, and then to make it better you trash talk my girlfriend. You know what Rose. You. Are. A. Child." That was like a stab to the heart. I am no child, the shit I have gone through no girl should, and no child ever would. Being with Jesse made me mature a lot, and Dimitri is just making me feel bad about that.

"Maybe you shouldn't hang out with us Rose, clearly you're not mature enough to." Wow yeah Lissa he is a really nice guy. Ha who am I joking he is an A grade prick.

" You know what Dimitri you have no idea what I have been through, that makes me think twice about trusting people. And just to let you know that I am very mature for my age due to the shit I have been through." A tear leaked down my face as I angrily wiped it away. I looked up at Dimitri to see his reaction. His face full of shock, I turned around and walked away.

Lissa was watching our little exchange, by the look on her face I could tell she knew it was bad.

"You ok Rose?" I glanced at her and said

"Yeah he's a real nice guy. Ha what a load of shit. That guy is the biggest prick that I have ever met and believe me when I say I have met a few. Just ask Mase over there, he can tell you." The whole group by now was listening to my little rant shocked by my opinion about Dimitri; I glanced towards Tasha and noticed the scowl on her face. So I thought that I may as well say my opinion on her to.

"Well I mean It's not like that slut over there is any better, I mean as soon as I arrive at you little group she's glaring at me, I don't even know her and she's got a problem with me. Ha well guess what bitch, next time you glare at me I will wipe it off you face." I knew Mason was angry with me for that but hey, who cares I mean all I do is cause him grief.

" Rose that was really unnecessary." He growled

"Whatever Mason, just leave me alone." To that I think everyone was shocked. "Get one of your new best friends to drive you home cause I'm leaving. Have fun. Actually wait don't come home tonight, just go to someone else's place for the night. I don't want to embarrass you further." Mason looked sad because of what I said. He took a step towards me and I backed away.

" DON'T TOUCH ME" I growled, and stormed away. I walked up to my car and drove back to my place.

**Hey i hope you liked it. This story if you like it and i continue will probably only be updated once every 2 weeks  
>or once a month, it depends on how much time i have.<strong>

**Please Review.**

**~Soon2be-Guardian**


End file.
